


A Pinch Of Salt

by XylophoneCat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Unlawful Acquisition Of Baked Goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: Prompt: A kiss to distract.Sid always gets what he wants. Eventually.





	A Pinch Of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



“ _Please_.”

“Not now.”

“Jesus, Jamie,” Sid said, not even bothering to hide the whine in his voice. He stretched so that he could wrap his arms around Jamie’s shoulders, pressed his cheek to the sweat damp cotton of his shirt. “Just give it to me,” 

“I will, just be patient,” Jamie said, showing no sign of actually paying attention to Sid’s demands.

“I don’t think I can last too long.”

Jamie sighed, but continued cutting up the trays of brownie on the counter. It had taken years of trial and error, but brownie was the one thing that he could consistently bake without fucking up, and this batch had turned out really well. Rich and chocolatey, they had just the right amount of squidge, and the the chocolate chunks were still a bit gooey. The problem was, if he left them unsupervised for any length of time, they were all going to disappear into Sid’s bottomless pit of a stomach, and turning up empty handed to Grandma Oleksiak’s Christmas party was grounds for an evening of steady criticism. He wasn’t going to leave himself open to that, nor was he going to let Sid so completely ruin his diet plan.

“Brownies are for parties and boyfriends who don’t- hey-” he smacked Sid’s hand away from the trays, ignored the fake hurt look on Sid’s face- “who don’t steal.”

“I went all the way to Metro for these brownies. Do you realise how dangerous that is for me in Toronto?”

“You’re a true Canadian hero.”

“I am.” Sid elected to ignore the sarcasm in Jamie’s voice. “They should just put me in the hall of fame now and get it over with. Also, I’m entitled to fresh brownie. So.”

“Not how it works.” Jamie shrugged Sid off his shoulders, only for him to wrap his arms around his waist and cling on tight, his body a persistent press against Jamie’s back. His right hand slid under the ‘kiss me, I’m Canadian’ apron that Jamie was wearing, too warm through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. His fingers spread against his stomach, as hungry for contact as Sid apparently was for baked goods. Jamie knew what he was trying to do, and was annoyed to find it working. He turned in the circle of Sid’s arms and fixed him with a look.

“If I kiss you, are you going to steal brownie behind my back?”

“For sure,” Sid said, his gaze unrepentant, at peace with the crimes he was about to commit.

Jamie kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [For all you saucy Canadians out there](https://www.zazzle.co.uk/kiss_me_im_canadian_standard_apron-154942016123858637)  
>  On tumblr @fourthlinefic


End file.
